War Between Worlds
by heathnils
Summary: AU. Based off H.G. Wells' 'War of the Worlds', we find that during the 1950's, post-Cold War and Space Race, Finland is nervous about seeing Sweden again after 8 long years due to his contribution to the war. What a better way to mend broken bonds between countries by fighting the most dangerous beings known to man. SuFin mentions of DenNor
1. Epilogue

**Based off of the 1953 movie, War of the Worlds (and in ****my**** opinion, the best one)(although the 2005 one wasn't all that bad)**

**I watched it recently and the first I thought of when I saw Gene Foster and Ann Robinson, the first thing that popped in my mind AU Hetalia SuFin fic. Because I was reminded so heavily about them though out the course of the film.**

* * *

_History is a fickle thing. Meant to teach the people of the world many wonderful but yet terrible truths about us, the Nations. To teach them to never make the same mistakes or to repeat various parts of History that were considered good for the people._

_In the First World War began during July of 1914 to November of 1918. For the first time in history that I or any man could remember, nations combined their power with other nations to fight against other nations that combined their powers with the opposing side nations, using whatever crude weapons we had of those days. Some good, some bad and some with very deadly consquences._

_In the Second World War that last from 1939 to 1945, nearly every nation, in every continent on the planet was in involved in one way or another. Myself and fellow other nations and our men turned to the new breakthroughs in science, looking for new devices of warfare to use against one another, reaching an unheard of and unparallleled peak in their very capacity for destruction. I remember the day America created a new weapon, an atomic bomb, and tested it against Japan, causing the poor Asian nation many terrible troubles and yet earning him and the other Allies Victory over WW2._

_Now, we were to fight with the most terrible, the most horrible weapons of superscience that no one has seen before, some that none in their right mind would want to believe existed, threatening all of mankind and every last living creature on Earth, that of myself and other fellow nations weren't prepared for; A War in between the Worlds. _

_I'll be honest with you as a country, I, like everyone else, wouldn't have believed nor could possibly imagined that in the middle of the 20th century, about almost a decade after WW2 ended, that our affairs were being watched closely by beings with intelligence far greater than our own. And yet across the gulf of space, there was this planet we called Mars, that we believed started it, creatures with intellects, vast, cool and complelty unsympathetic must have regarded our home with envious eyes, drawing their plans against me, other nations and our people._

_A fellow nation named Greece had once told me that the planet Mars was more than 140 million miles away from the sun and about 35 million miles from Earth, from us and for a while, Greece believed the planet to have been in its last stages of exhaustion, as there was no other explanation given as to why they did what they did. He had told me rumors that at night, temperatures would drop far below zero, even at its equator he added before I could even ask. He assumed that the inhabitants, or 'Martians' as America called them, had looked across the vast emptiness that made space with instruments of science of which I hardly doubt any one of could have scarcely imagine, searching for another world to which they could migrate to and even call home._

_How he knew all this when the space race between Russia and America barely even started was beyond me. The first human didn't land on the moon until 16 years after this horrible event._

_'They could not go to Pluto,' he told me, one day as we cleaned the remains of a destroyed city, 'Pluto is the outermost of the planets, its so cold that it's very atmosphere would lie frozen to its very surface.'_

_'They couldn't go to Neptune or Uranus.'_

_'Why?' I remembered asking him._

_'They are twin planets of eternal nights and perpetual cold, both surrounded by an unbreathable atmosphere of methane gas and ammonia vapors I hear.' He answered me._

_That was a day after the events I remembered as the day that I grew curious on Greece's 'Migration theory'. I asked him about every planet I could remember at every chance I got when a fellow nation named Germany wasn't riding me about 'repair work'._

_'Saturn?'_

_'They would have considerated it.' He sighed, looking up to the sky, 'Like us, they probably thought of it as beautiful with it's many moon and rings made of cosmic dust. But alas, they couldn't go there.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Its temperature would have been close to 270 degrees below zero,' He regarded me with a small smile, 'It also had ice that lied 15 thousand miles deep on its surface.'_

_'Jupiter?' I asked, 'Isn't that closer to Mars? Why didn't they pick that one?'_

_'You are correct about it being close to their home world, Jupiter.' He chuckled a little at this, 'But they couldn't go there either...'_

_'How come?'_

_'Well, with titanic cliffs made of lava, rock and ice with hydrogen flaming at the tops, the atmospheric pressure would have been just terrible,' Greece smiled, 'Thousands of pounds to the square inch I believe.'_

_'Venus?'_

_'No good.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Venus may have the same size to our Earth and called our 'Sister Planet' but its still too warm. Its atmosphere may have not as terrible as Jupiter's, but it is made with carbon dioxide and cloudes made of sulfric acid.' Greece hummed, 'No good. Nope.'_

_'And Mercury?'_

_'Neither Mercury.' Greece replied, 'It may be nearest to our sun, but alas, had no air and its temperature at its equator would have been like that of molten lead.'_

_'So Earth...'_

_'Yep. Out of all of the planets the creatures of Mars could see and study, only our planet was warm enough.' He sighed, 'Green with vegetation, bright with water, and possessed the perfect cloudy atmosphere for fertility.'_

_That was the day I began to realize that it may have not occured to all of mankind and us nations that a swift fate might've been hanging over us. From the darkness of space, each and every one of our contenit was being scrutinized, studied and judged, until the time came for our planet's approach to Mars' orbit but I'm getting a little ahead of myself. it might be better if I went back and retold the story so everyone can understand and follow along, the story about a war that would decide the fate of all life on Earth._

_It all started a warm, pleasant summer season in August of 1953, when I was visiting a fellow nation almost 20 years ago..._

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. :3**


	2. The Meteor

It was warm night in August. The stars were out and the day's heat died down for the night, allowing cool air to slip in for the time of being before the blistering heat returned for another round. Not much was happening during the receding evening as a small blonde moved and maneuvered around the crowd trying to get to a certain hotel in States after a long meeting between nations.

Finland was heading to meet another nation named Sweden and Finland couldn't help but feel a little nervous, after all, he hadn't seen Sweden since the beginning of the war, sure he saw him during the meeting but he left almost instantly America said it was time to go along with Denmark before the Fin could say anything to the tall Swede.

When World War II had struck Europe, Finland had to admit that he didn't make the smartest of choices getting involved whereas he heard that Sweden tried to stay out of it as much as a nation could, resulting in a fight between the two men that ended with Finland returning to his lands in a huff. He assumed he originally got involved was because Russia was involved and the blonde had to admit he still wasn't on good terms with the Russian man since 1917, since he picked two fights with him during the course of WWII. But he got better right? After all, he switched sides before the end of the war and willingly (and almost killing himself in the process) helped Russia, only to discover that Russia's and the Allies' treaty allowed them to come back and bite him in the butt.

But that was all over now, set 8 years into the past and thankfully Russia wasn't a total dick as Finland thought he would be as he allowed Finland to preserve his independence, but that didn't stop the Finnish man from refusing Marshall aid. Mostly because another nation, America gave him secret development aid and Russia... Well, Russia couldn't do anything at the time since he and America were allies and they both agreed to preserve Finland's freedom for the greater good.

Finland wasn't the tallest or the strongest, since he stood at 5' 7" and he's often had his handed to him on different multiple occasions but that didn't stop him from trying his very hardest. He had soft wheat colored hair with a white beret that was perched delicately on his head, he had sweet caramel brown eyes and a fair complexion with a cute face. He wore his light blue military uniform with knee-high brown boots and cross neck charm. On his back was a backpack.

He looked up to the sky to see a strange comet coming to Earth aiming for a wooded area on the outskirts of the city. He blinked what an odd-looking comet it was. Finland had been around the Earth for a long time and he's seen his fair share of comets landing on various conteints, lands and oceans but never like this. It had an odd purple-white glow to it and looked bigger then should. That can't be good, surely. Should America be alerted?

Many of America's people looked to the sky as well, some 'ah'-ing at it and many others trembling at the close proximity it had on their town. Their homes.

"Is that a fireball?"

"No way... It's- It's a comet!"

"Goodness! It's a big one!"

Finland looked around at the fear and concern the American people had. He couldn't blame them, comets and asteroids were just one of those natural disasters that couldn't be helped or stopped since they were so unpredictable. Of course, a town like this was there was going to be scared since it looked like it was aiming right at them. They had no way to save themselves from this impending doom.

Everyone sighed in relief as it landed with a tiny explosion and tremor just on the outskirts of Silver Spring, whereas Finland blinked in neither relief or shock. Something was off, but he couldn't explain what it was. The civilians began chattering among themselves.

"Oh boy, that had me scared stiff."

"We must be pretty damn lucky to avoid something like that."

"I wonder where it landed..."

"Miles away if its impact didn't effect us..."

"Let's go find it and see what damage its caused."

"Yeah, let's go."

"It probably landed somewhere halfway to Potomac."

"Naw. It looked closer then that, I'm gonna take a look see."

"Be careful."

Finland shrugged and continued on with his journey. This had nothing to do with him as this was after all, in America's house. If it was important, which it might be later on, he was pretty sure America's boss would have called America in and then send him out to go take a look. He made his way though the crowd as they began to move toward the meteor's location until he reached a wooden cabin just outside of town to where city turned into wood. He smiled.

Sweden really hadn't changed much.

He moved in a little closer, mind a buzz of how to approach the Swede when he stopped short upon discovering that the house was not lit, swallowed completely by darkness. He approached the front door carefully and cautiously until he came across a note that was nailed to the front door. Written in a hand that Finland recognized as Sweden's;

Borta fiske med Danmark och Norge.

Kommer att vara tillbaka i morgon.

- Sverige

Finland sighed. Perfect. Of course, he was going to be out all day and he wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning and with Denmark of all people. Finland felt a little sadden, he really was hoping to see the intimidating nation again and maybe finally tell him something that had been pestering him since 1523. Guess it was going to have to wait a little awhile longer. Lame.

Finland turned on his heel and made his way back to Silver Spring to the nearest hotel to stay in for the night. Hopefully, Sweden would be there by early morning. He really wanted to get this thing off of his chest.

* * *

Sweden, meanwhile, was back at camp with Denmark and Norway on the grounds not far from Silver Spring. Sitting around the campfire and making meals out of their catch, while they discussed how their war clean-up was going. Sweden looked to the sky and sighed deeply, lost in thought as Denmark began complaining.

"This kinda sucks." Denmark said as he speared another fish onto a stick. "I barely was involved with the war and yet I have to help Germany clean up his god damned mess."

Denmark was about as tall as Sweden, who stood at almost 6 feet, with short wild blond hair that had a small black hat perched on it to one side. He had dark eyebrows with droopy bright blue eyes with a warm yet fair complexion. He wore a long black coat with red cuffs, a red shirt and black tie, red pants, and brown boots.

"What are you talking about?" another blonde, Norway asked. "Weren't you the one who sighed a 10-year non-aggression pact with Germany?"

"Well yeah!" Denmark relpied, "Only to have the ass bite me in the butt later and invade me like a year later!"

"Who's fault was it for surrendering after 2 hours into the invasion?"

"Not mine!" Denmark defended. "That was my boss's fault. I would've shown him if my boss didn't frickin' interfere. The dick."

Norway rolled his eyes. Norway was a bit shorter then both Denmark and Sweden, he had short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes with a pale complexion. He wore a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. He sports a Nordic Cross barrette in the left side of his hair, and sported a detached hair curl representing the Fjords that floats independently beside his head.

"Whatever."

"It's true." Denmark claimed, placing his speared fish near the fire to cook, "At least I was able to pull recon and spy missions and save some of my officers and people. And all thanks to Sve here."

He patted the person in question on the back, earning him a small grunt and a smile. Sweden was probably the tallest nation in the world alongside Russia, with short, light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses and a somewhat pale to fair complexion. He wore a long blue naval overcoat with a matching hat, a black shirt and tie, black pants, gloves, boots, and a Nordic Cross necklace under his shirt.

"I forgot to mention it to ya' after the end of the war, Sve." Denmark smiled, "Men tak for at hjælpe ud tilbage der Sverige."

"Du är välkommen." Sweden bowed his head slightly.

"Cool." Denmark clapped his hands together. "I feel a whole lot better now that I got that off my chest."

Sweden adjusted his glasses before giving giving the Dane a rare smile. Norway just rolled his eyes, they all paused at the sound of a approaching car that was coming closer to their destination. They all blinked. Who would come all the way out here in the dead of night?

"Were any of you guys expecting company?" Denmark asked, looking to the direction of the sound. "Cause I know I ain't."

"No."

Sweden shook his head. They all watched the car come to a stop right next to Sweden's car as the engine was cut off. The door opened as they continued to watch, they quickly rose and got to fighting stances, ready to defend themselves if needed when a familiar voice rang out in the stillness as the car door swung open. War had made them all jumpy.

"Chill out guys. It's just me." Came a voice. They relaxed slightly.

It was another fellow nation and Norway's brother; Iceland. Iceland had silver-white hair, styled somewhat tousled with violet eyes and a pale complexion. He wore a deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep brown straight-legged pants, and white half-laced boots. He also sported a pair of white gloves.

"Hej Icey!" Denmark called, "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Hmm." Was his only reply as he shut the car door and walked over to them. "I have a message for you guys."

They all blinked again. A message for them? What for and about what?

"America's boss's looking for all of us." He came to stop at the campfire. "When he couldn't get a hold of you three, he got a hold of me and sent me to find you. I know that's what all you guys are asking."

"Why?" Sweden asked.

"Looks like your fishing trip was good." Iceland replied, ignoring the question.

"What some?" Denmark asked holding up a small plate filled with fish. "We've got plenty."

"Thank you." Iceland took a fish and speared it near the fire in a similar fashion as Denmark did, before he took his seat between Sweden and Norway. He turned to face each of them individually. "It's about that meteor that landed not to long ago. They say its size could rival that of a baby whale. About 10 - 12 miles outside of Silver Spring toward the ocean. In a ravine, they said.."

Oh that. Sweden was well aware of that, after all he watched it come down.

"Are you sure it was a meteor?" Norway asked, chewing on a fish biscuit, "It sure as hell didn't act or come down like one."

"Dunno." Iceland shrugged. "They say it came down in 'spurts'. But that's going to be Greece's job to figure it out, according to America. Lazy bastard. All I was told was that it was about as big as a small house and glowing red hot with heat."

"Sounds seriously boring." Denmark sighed. "But if we must... Hey Sve, do mind if Norge and I take your car in the morning and you can go back to town with Icey tonight?"

"Not a problem."

"Then we oughta head out now." Iceland replied, "Once my fish is cooked of course, we'll leave."

"And we'll follow behind you." Norway replied. "We'll meet up at the landing site. Do they want us there immediately?"

"No." Iceland shook his head. "We must return to a hotel America set up for us in town. We are to meet the others at the meteor site in the morning."

"All right then." Denmark smiled. "I wanna see what this is all about."

"Idiot."

"Hey." Denmark blinked, missing Norway's insult. "Has anyone heard from Finny as of late?"

Sweden paused, feeling something bump in his chest.

"No." Norway muttered. "Heard a rumor that he's staying behind in his homeland to clean up his mess his involvement in WW2 made."

"No... He's in town." Iceland said, plucking his fish off the stick. "I saw him not too long ago on my way down here on the side the road. He looked crestfallen about something when I pulled over and talked to him."

"Did he say what?"

"He was disappointed when he found out Sweden wasn't home." Iceland replied as he gutted and de-boned his fish, placing the meat in a biscuit. "He hopes to see you tomorrow, Sve. I told him you were going to everyone at the meteor sight."

Sweden blinked, looking at Iceland who merely stared steadily back at him. After awhile, Sweden nodded before he and Iceland walked over and then climbed into his car, heading back to Silver Spring. Sweden smiled.

He and Finland had so much catching up to do. He just hoped that the little Fin still wasn't mad over the fact that he was neutral throughout the entire war. He really did missed his little wife.

* * *

**YAY! NORDICS! Those sexah bastards.**


	3. A Reunion

The rays of morning light had burst through the thick curtains of the hotel room. Finland moaned and turned his head to one side. He slowly opened his eyes to the bright light, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of the violet orbs while his brain caught up with the rest of his waking being.

He smiled brightly as a single thought entered mind.

Sweden.

He was going to see Sweden today.

He jumped out of bed, throwing the blankets off him and onto the floor. He ran into the bathroom, stripping down and running up a hot shower. He was going to meet up with Sweden at a meteor site that landed in America's house. Funny place to meet up with someone who one haven't seen for 8 years, but Finland wasn't going to complain.

Finland jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and quickly drying off, dressing quickly and dashing out of the suite, scaring some poor maid along the way. He dashed out to the front of the hotel and quickly looked left to right. Where was the meeting site again?

That's right!

He broke into a sprint and ran into the direction of the hills where the meteor had landed. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Sweden.

* * *

"Wow... It's pretty damn huge." Denmark whistled.

"Huge?" said another fellow nation, Japan, as he looked to the Danish nation in confusion. "It must be more massive then any other meteor in written history, Denmark-San."

Japan was a short, slim man with black hair with flatly-colored dark brown eyes. He wore a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. At his side, a sword was clipped to his hip.

"Ignore him, Japan." Norway replied, crossing his arms. "He wouldn't understand. He hardly even knows his own history."

"I see." Japan bowed slightly.

"That's not even half of it." The nation, America, responded sighing. "It started a blaze the second it touched down. But luckly, we were able to get under control before went down the hill."

America had short blond hair with an ahoge sticking up and sky blue eyes. He wore a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with a '50' on the back. He wore glasses that glittered in the morning sun.

"It must have hit all the way up there and then skidded along inside the gully." Spain, another fellow nation remarked, as he and Sweden studying the large road of churned and burned dirt. He looked to the covered meteor. "After it stopped, all that loose earth it churned up must shook down right on top of it."

Spain had somewhat curly brown hair in a uncouth hairstyle looked very stylish to many, but he didn't seem to pay much attention to it, dark green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a khaki-colored uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was said to be a nation always to have a smile on his face, even without reason.

"That must mean most of it is buried then." America mused, rubbing the back of his head. "Twelve feet thick easy. Crap."

"It's weird though." Sweden said, tilting his head to the side. "Meteor's normally run heavy."

"Who cares?" Denmark asked, laughing. "Looks like you got yourself a nice roadside attraction, America."

"You think so?" America blinked.

"Sure."

"Idiot." Norway scoffed as Iceland massaged his temples. As he rolled his eyes, they landed on something else. "What on earth does he think he's doing?"

The man in question, was the tallest out of the group present, as all as Sweden. He wore a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown gloves, and a long tan or pink scarf. He was carrying a large shovel, walking toward the pit where the meteor rested. He was pale with a round, childish face and prominent but distinctive nose. His hair was a pale ashen blond, and his eyes are violet and gentle smile graced his face.

"Hey Russia." America called to him. "What are you planning there?"

"Privet America." Russia beamed, waving to him. "Nothing, my comrade, da."

"Then- What's with the shovel?" Demark asked, pointing to the shovel. "Digging for gold?"

"Funny one you are, Daniya." Russia chuckled. "If it were so, then wouldn't America be the one digging up his own backyard, da?"

"I want a closer look." Iceland said, as he walked toward the pit.

Everyone one laughed at Russia's joke as the large nation continued his trek to the meteor pit behind Iceland. Sweden walked to the left side of Iceland's car and began looking for something just as Finland ran past him on the right side and skidded to halt next to Norway, Denmark and America. Neither aware that the other was there.

"Hej Finny!" Denmark said, smiling. "Wondering when you'd show."

"Hei- Hei Ta-San." Finland gasped, taking many gulps of air. "That's it over there?"

"Yep." Denmark smirked. "Impressive right?"

"Feels pretty hot." Russia's choked voice floated in the air. "I do not know how you people of southern nations could stand such heat."

"Magic."

"What's with the shovel, Mr. Russia?" Finland asked as he walked over and peered into the pit. "You can't possible mean to dig that thing out do you?"

"Privet Finland." Russia called, waving to him. "Don't worry about me, da. Be more worried about yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

Sweden blinked and stopped what he doing. Did he just hear-

He looked over to the pit, his blue eyes wide as he slowly walked around his car and slowly up behind the Finnish nation. He broke into a rare smile. It was him. His eyes glanced up briefly to see Russia carefully approach the sweltering rock with shovel, jabbing timedly at it once.

"What I don't get is why a meteor that size didn't make a bigger crater." Finland said, studying the rock in question.

"Oh that." Denmark piped up. "They say it sideways and skidded in. That's what they think, we don't really know."

"Greece looked at it himself and he too, found that hard to believe." Norway replied. "England and Germany looked at it and they too are at a loss."

"Hmm." Finland hummed, completely unaware of Sweden standing behind him.

"Glad you could make in Finny." Denmark smiling, clapping a hand to Finland's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Finland smiled, lifting Denmark's hand off his shoulder. "You guys wouldn't to have seen Mr. Sweden around, have you?"

Denmark smiled, his eyes traveling to the towering nation behind the oblivious Fin, an action missed by the Finnish nation before they looked back into large purple eyes.

"Ja... As a matter of fact..."

"I'm right here." Sweden finished for the Danish nation, wrapping his arms around the startled Finland, earning his a squeak.

"Su-San!" Finland cried, looking behind him, a wide smile on his face. "I didn't see you!"

"Hmm." Sweden responded, smiling.

"H-How are you?" Finland asked. "Wow, you've changed since we last met."

"Indeed." Sweden nodded. "I've been doing well, and you?"

"Pretty good." Finland smiled before he blushed and turned his head a little. "Mr. Sweden... I want to talk to-"

CLANG!

The tender moment was ruined by the sound of a shovel being swung at the meteor by Russia causing the large Russian nation to stumble back, coughing and eventually climb out of the large pit wiping his brow. He looked to the meteor before looking back to America.

"Boy, America if you could, you would probably be able to cook meat on that thing."

"You okay, though?" America asked.

"Overheated, but fine." Russia smiled. "How do you stand such heat?"

America shrugged.

"Guess we're going to have to wait for it to cool down then." Another nation, England replied. "Before we make another attempt at it."

With messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes, England was a rather slender nation. He wore a green dress military uniform, which consists of a green jacket, a brown Sam Browne belt, green pants tucked into his boots, off-white shirt, a tie that's a shade of green that's slightly darker than the rest of his uniform, and brown boots that almost come up to his knees. The same one he wore during World War 2. His eyebrows were the most interesting as they were very prominent and bushy.

"So what do we do now?" Iceland asked, folding his arms. "What do you Americans do on a Saturday night?"

"Nothing really." America replied. "But there is this social event down the hill. If you want to come. Everyone's invited..."

"Sounds like fun." Finland repiled, he turned to Sweden. "We'll talk about at the gathering... Okay?"

"Sure." Sweden smiled.

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 3. Goodness... Am I tired.**


End file.
